The flexible display panel is a kind of light and thin self-luminous display panel, which not only has a good display effect, but also can be bent to meet the requirements of the actual usage environment.
The flexible display panel generally comprises a flexible display substrate and a package structure layer arranged on a surface of the flexible display substrate. Specifically, the package structure comprises an insulating layer formed on the flexible display panel, a metal layer formed on a surface of the insulating layer away from the flexible display panel, and an inorganic package layer formed on a surface of the metal layer away from the insulating layer, wherein the inorganic package layer seals straight edges of the metal layer.
There is still a need for an improved package structure.